Prehistoric Evil
Prehistoric Evil is the ninth episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. It is the forty-fifth episode of the overall series. Episode Summary The YouTubers befriend a caveman who leads them into the prehistoric exhibit where they encounter the Cursed God once again. The YouTubers must open his monument while avoiding death by dinosaur. Plot As they turn the key a caveman runs into the main lounge. They all hide except Colleen, she know he’s friendly. They slowly come out of the curtains to meet the dude with the same vocabulary as Flynn. He points to a the dinosaur skeleton in the second room. Underneath it are a bunch of different footprints that the group have to match up with the different stands based on the description. The first one reads: “Fredidonaurus, Aggressive carnivore with distinctive sharp, curled talons used for attacking prey”. They look around for sharp talons, Colleen notices the one Rosanna is holding fits the description perfectly, they place it down, three more to go. “Karillopholis, heavy slow-moving herbivore, with thick elephant like legs and a long powerful neck”. They, to quote Colleen, place the fattest footprint on that one. “Saraptor, unlike it’s three toed cousins, this scavenger has greater speed and agility for escaping danger”. They quickly pick the one that doesn’t have three toes, and long and skinny. Rosanna says in the confessional, that they’re all working together really well. “Copyldactyl, bird-like dinosaur with membranes between shoulders and wrists, allowing it to glide short distances”. They find the a sharp bird feet-print. They find out that they’re wrong, so they mess around with them a little bit until it’s right, and bam! They’re done. The bottom of the platform with the raptor skeleton opened up, and inside is a note, and a dinosaur egg “The egg of civilization must be taken to the sacred hollow for life to continue in a prehistoric world on the brink of extinction. Venture into the valley of the lost souls to find the animal totems needed to awaken the hollow. Be careful, the one who carries the egg will be hunted and passing it back and forth might be the only way to survive. If one of you is caught with it, of fails to protect it, will be forced into the final challenge with no vote”.The caveman helps them into the valley of the lost souls/prehistoric exhibit, and right as they enter, two raptors chase them trying to eat them! They run off as quickly as possible, it is everyone for themselves. They manage to get away without getting eaten. The caveman had led them to his home, which is, uhm, not that great let's just say that. They have to complete the caveman's paintings. He’s describing what they need to do, first he just points at the egg, and Bretman draws it without wasting any time, however, the next one is more tricky. At first they thought it was a raptor. They get confused. The caveman does the macarena, which a caveman technically wouldn’t know off, but who gives a shit. Ro sees him doing wing movements and thinks it could be a Pterodactyl. She starts drawing it, but immediately, the caveman says no, and start acting out a raptor again. Ro then, somehow, fixes the painting making it look like a raptor, and boom, complete. Then a green light appears. Under the green light is a clue, and a rod. The rod will lead the group to two out of the three animal totems, and the last is found inside the dinosaurs den. Then they split up into two groups, Bretman and Colleen, and Joey and Rosanna. Joey and Rosanna walk around with the rod that is still completely red, however if the go they wrong way, the light goes off. They find a pit of circular stones, at first they’re confused, but later learn that they need to rebuild the symbol with seventeen stones, Ro digs, while Joey builds. She finds almost all of them, going through a bunch of rocks. Rosanna gets a bunch of bruises from all the digging. Joey finds the last one and they finish the symbol. A green light appears, and boom. One out of three animal totems found! Their next location is a tree stump, with a bunch of bones, noting is in the bones. Then they try moving it, and.. there’s a hole with some gross liquid. Rosanna quickly puts her hand down it. Inside the liquid is another animal totem weighted down by rocks. She gets it up, two out of three done. Colleen and Bretman venture into the dinosaurs den and find a note near the Caveman’s dead wife’s grave. It says that in order to claim the animal totem, they need to find a eight bones hidden in the dinosaur’s den. Bretman digs the first one up with ease. They run around the area trying to get the other bones while getting chased by dinosaurs! Completely normal, not life threatening at all, totally. The dinosaurs notice the egg and start chasing Bretman, he throws it to Colleen so that he can look for the bones, then Colleen throws it back because Bretman can easier run because he’s in better shape. Colleen has two bones, Bretman has five, and they just need that last one but cannot find it anywhere. After a lot more running, Colleen finds the last bone. They all meet up just as the last bone is found. They place it on the grave, and the last green light pops up, the got the last statue. There is also a note that tells them that the rod will take them to the sacred hollow where they need to place the three animal statues before it. When the light of creation shines, they must place the egg inside. So they run off to the shrine. Place the totems, and the egg. They can now command the cursed god to give them the jeweled key! However, as always “Two people must be selected by vote to enter the raptors feeding pit and find required items. Colleen asks them who voted for her to die, Bretman answers, and then Colleen knows who she’s voting for. Ro points out that there hasn’t been a lot of saving in this rescue mission (Thank god for her), Joey points out that Ro hasn’t gone in yet, and should go in, Bretman agrees. The voting is pretty simple, two votes Ro, two votes Bretman, they’re going in. Ro and Bretman walk in wearing their nice cavemen outfits. Colleen and Joey get the pleasure of watching the death match. Inside the raptors feeding pit are a bunch of body parts. They need a brain, a heart and an eyeball to win. The first to do so will have to chant the chant, and will receive the key. The other will be devoured by the raptors. Bretman finds the heart, and the brain pretty quick. Rosanna is also trying to be-friend the dinosaur, which isn’t working. She finds a skull, that has a brain inside. They’re both struggling a lot, and cannot find anything. Until Bretman find the eyeball, and places it in the ball and starts doing the chant. Ro is devastated, but Bretman grabs the key, and hops out of the pit. Ro tries to guide the dinosaurs away while she tries to escape the pit, however, they still don’t listen. She falls onto the ground with raptors looking up at her, and then she gets eaten alive by the raptors as the others escape the sacred hollow. Back in the lounge. Bretman makes it clear that they only have thirty minutes left. They place in the dinosaur’s key, and loud boom sounds start going off. The blue room we saw Liza in opens up, inside is the Sorceress’ staff. As well as the Soul Jar. Then, out of nowhere, a portal opens, and guess who’s in it? The Collector. She’s furious. They run outside because the Sorceress is ready to take her on with the staff. She charges at the Collector, smacks her into the ground, and stabs her through the chest. Everyone is so happy! They can finally get out of here! The Sorceress turns around at them, they thank her so much. But then, she says: “The Museum is MINE now, go back to your exhibits!” She was just using them to take control of the museum, at least that's what they thought… Characters * Joey Graceffa * Bretman Rock * Colleen Ballinger * Rosanna Pansino * The Sorceress * The Caveman * The Collector * Dinosaurs * The Cavewoman * Cursed God Trivia * Apart from Collecting The Dead: Part 1, this episode is the only episode that did not change it's name since IMDB leaked it. * This is the first ninth episode where the remaining guests don't vote for themselves. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Escape the Night Category:Ninth episodes Category:Prehistoric Exhibit